Creature
by gussiegal5
Summary: Complete Crossover with CSI: Las Vegas for a brief time. Bobby and Alex are on a romantic get away. It's the perfect vacation until the unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1

1Yay a new story, kind of an angsty one though oh well I hope you all enjoy this my ritualistic slaying of my bad mood. And throughout all of this you must understand paybacks a bitch. Well enjoy.

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - -

It was their first day off in over a month, the last case had been draining. The weekly murdering of children had drained any positive energy from the two detectives lives. After arresting the woman responsible, they had questioned, threatened and in Detective Goren's case loomed like a dark angel.

Her breaking point was when Detective Eames had proudly stated her pregnancy gloating, in a manner that was bound to drive the sterile woman to madness. Her lunge towards the smaller woman was halted abruptly by the unmoving force of Bobby's forearm.

Her snarling hatred effected no one but the rookie officer in the corner of the room. Who stared in shock at the woman who had been docile and friendly moments before. The detectives just walked from the room side by side.

Solving the case had been an enormous relief for the both of them, and Deakin's offer of a two week vacation had been greeted with enthusiasm and violent thanks. The two had fled the building stopping only long enough to grab their coats.

Alex's delight only increased when hours later Bobby showed up with a devilish grin on his face and waving two tickets to Las Vegas Nevada teasingly in her face.

Now they walked sedately down the streets of Las Vegas, talking in their usual fashion. Bobby was gesturing wildly with his hands and Alex was looking on in tolerant amusement.

A moment later the amusement faded into a look of shock and then the sightless look of the dead, the booming sound of a rifle followed nearly instantaneously.

A second bullet spun Bobby sideways directly into the third, one hit him in the shoulder, the other caused him to collapse has his knee gave way. Bobby managed to pull himself over to his felled lover, while at the same time drawing his own firearm from it's holster at his side.

He saw the fleeing figure of Alex's killer and shot him managing to hit the man in the shoulder causing a howl of pain before the killer ran on into a nearby alley.

The last sight Bobby Goren saw were the glazed eyes of Alex moments before so warm and loving before he lost the battle with his pain and fell into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - -

The ambulance was just pulling into an empty parking space EMT's rushing towards the two bodies. Bobby still not conscious had curled around his dead partner's body clinging desperately to her limp form.

Moments behind the ambulance an SUV parked in an nearby lot before a door opened allowing a man in his fifties with piercing blue eyes to emerge. Gil Grissom's eyes ran clinically over the crime scene before him. The petite woman was obviously dead of gun shot wounds.

While her male counterpart seemed to have been severely wounded. The difference in size between the two was apparent, the huge man must have been a lover of some sort.

The eyes checked and saw no wedding bands or ring tan lines so they were probably dating. The paramedics were trying to pry the man's grasp free from the woman without much success. Grissom looked on for a moment until they had finally managed the task.

The ambulance was gone five minutes later leaving the woman's body in the middle of the sidewalk as untouched as possible, per Gil's instructions.

Nick Stokes was on the scene minutes later, he asked Gil quietly what the story was. Gil had looked over the wallet and purse of the two victims. "Their cops Nicky, New York City's Major Case Squad. The woman who was DOA is named Alexandra Eames and the man who was with her was her partner Robert Goren.

He has multiple gun shot wounds, neither of them fatal thanks to the fast reaction time of both a citizen and the ambulance. The woman was shot once in the chest instantly stopping her heart."

Nick nodded for a moment before stopping mid-movement as he caught sight of something. "He Gil is that Goren's gun?" Getting an affirmative nod he reached down with his gloved hand and checked too see the number of bullets in the cartridge.

One was missing, seeing this Gil raised an eyebrow. "The guys shot in the shoulder and the knee and he manages to pull himself upright and fire his gun at a fleeing target, tough man."

"Good shot to." commented Nick, "He got him, I see some blood spatter from where the perp must have been." "Impressive, any shell casings over there." "Yeah three of them, the perp was no slouch at shooting either unfortunately."

- - - - - - - -

_Hours Later at the Hospital:_

Bobby Goren's eyes snapped open, his body ached all over, the bullet wounds were now neatly sewn shut from the surgery and the pain medication coming from a drip only helping the pain slightly. His eyes were nearly black and the grief was obvious to see.

The next sound he made was animal like in it's vocalization, the long moaning was low but nearly constant. A creature mourning for his mate, the moan stopped for a second to be replaced by a shriek as a nurse entered the room.

She quickly exited once again, eyes welling with sympathetic tears for the sobbing moan that had begun once again. Gil saw her run past him, noting the tears and the direction she had fled from. Eyebrow arched quizzically he headed for the room she had just exited. Hearing the same sound she had heard, cleared up his puzzlement.

He had heard that sound once before it had been a young boy crouching next to the body of his day's dead mother eyes unfocused rocking slowly back...and forth...back...and forth. He entered the room silently getting his first glimpse of a grieving Bobby Goren.

The hospital robes hid nothing of his size at least 6"4' and well over two hundred pounds of lean muscle. The black eyes were just as blank as the boy's but he was not rocking, in fact the body was unnaturally still more so than even Gil was aware of. Bobby's normally expressive hands simply lay limp in his lap as he moaned quietly to himself.

"Detective Goren." The snapped words brought Bobby to attention and he noticed the man in front of him for the first time. "Report." Gil hoped that the commands would allow the detective to rely on instinct, he was correct.

- - - - - - - - -

See I told you angst, angst every where with quite a bit to spare. Though I am rather happy about my choice of a crossover. I haven't written any CSI fics yet but here we go I'm kind of easing into them with this story. Payback people Payback

- - - - - - - -

TATA

Gussiegal5


	2. Chapter 2

1I'm glad that the people who have reviewed so far like this story and I'll try to keep the updates as constant as possible. But no promises, well enjoy chapter 2

- - - - - - -

Chapter 2

- - - - - - -

Nick Stokes was sitting in a room with the lights dimmed and the t.v. on. He watched the couple as they walked down the street. He smiled sadly at the waving arms, and lit up face as Robert Goren talked to his love.

They were obviously a happy and loving couple if Alexandra's nearly constant contact with Goren said anything. Nothing big, a hand brushing against his, shoulder gently shoving him, to show she was listening.

The next five minutes were ones of horror for Nick, the video was soundless, but the sight was horrific as the woman fell, dead before she hit the ground. As her partner was shot as well, Nick saw the huge man fall to the ground and then shakily pull himself upright long enough to shoot the man who had killed his love.

He slowly collapsed once more wrapping his arms around the petite body of his partner. Unfortunately the killer was out of the camera's line of sight. All Nick saw were the consequences of the rifleman, the blood and the tragedy. When the EMT's were on sight he stopped the video, Gil would want to see this.

- - - - - - - - - -

Gil at that moment was listening to Robert Goren, "I..I... We were just walking down the street, I was telling Eames about this book I was reading. Sh...she w..was just nodding and smiling when she got sh...sh..shot, sounded like a rifle of some sort. After I was hit, I managed to pull my piece from and I think I got him in the shoulder."

Hearing the stutter, and seeing the man turn from pale to dead white as he related the story, he asked very gently, "Do you think we could get in artist in here so you could give us a description?"

At the nod from the distraught detective, he slowly stood and said, "I need to go look over a video, that we managed to get from a nearby security camera. Nick Stokes is another CSI he'll be here in a little while to take pictures, and he'll bring the artist."

Goren had stopped listening his eyes once more glazed over in grief, Gil turned at the door and saw Goren's lips move in words to quiet to hear but he read them.

"Alex, you said you'd stay always. You said you'd stay, why didn't you. Don't worry I'll be with you later don't worry."

- - - - - - - -

Gil watched the same video that Nick had seen, but he understood the conversation between the two. _"So tell me Goren what's your latest book about, Quantum Mechanics for Dummies?" _

_Goren laughed slightly and began talking, without the noticeable stammer of earlier. "No, It's called The Psychology of Interpersonal Behavior." _

_And with that he began a long explanation of what it was about. Finally Alex shushed him with a kiss to the cheek, "Fascinating, darling but this is vacation come on what do you want to do now?" _

_The wicked smile made her blush "Maybe we could go back to our hotel room."_ _The exuberant nod she gave was halted by the fatal bullet._

He turned the video off and slipped it back into it's evidence bag, that poor man. His eyes closed as he imagined how he would react if his love were to die.

- - - - - - - - -

Nick smiled sympathetically as he took photo's of the big mans gunshot wounds, noting a rather wicked scar that ran the length of the detective's stomach. Looked like someone had tried to gut the man with a machete.

Noting the stare, Goren tried to pull himself from the depression, that filled his soul long enough to explain.

"I used to be in Vice, a drug dealer figured out I was undercover, I however was unaware we had a rat in the department and went to go arrest the man after I bought some drugs off him. He greeted me with a smile, and a box cutter."

After that I got sent to Major Case, where I met A...Ale.." and with that the man began to sob quietly to himself, shoulders shaking in the effort to keep himself from losing it completely.

"I am sorry, but I have to ask did..." "Did I know anyone who would want to kill us, listen Stokes we worked Major Case the worse crimes with the worst criminals were given to us. I've had more death threats in the past five years then any of my other years on the force put together."

"A woman, Nicole Wallace, could be responsible, or any number of people who hate my guts and wanted me and Eames dead."

"Why Nicole Wallace especially?" Asked Nick. "The woman, feels I took everything from her, last time I talked to her she said that. I had managed to persuade her to give up a young girl to the girls aunt. Before that she killed her female lover in an effort to escape and she succeeded.

And previous to that we managed to get her away from her husband before she killed him. This same woman killed her two year old daughter who she felt was a threat to her first husband. Then a woman whom she stole the identity of."

As the list of crimes kept getting longer Nicks eyes got wider. Just then the artist came into the room, taking a seat next to the bed he waited patiently for Nick to finish his questioning. Giving a nod to both men he strode from the room allowing Goren to begin his description.

- - - - - - -

Hope ya'll like it I kind of wanted to continue but I felt this was as good a stopping place as any and if I keep writing I'll just get frustrated with myself so until next time.

TATA

gussiegal5


	3. Chapter 3

1Hey everybody took me three days to write this chapter cause I'd lose inspiration for a while and then come back to it the next day instead of just handing you what I managed to get done hope you like it.

I am SO Happy I got a beta yay cookies for Anutheal bow to her you people bow. Sorry I'm happy. Enjoy this story.

And now I'm angry cause my computer won't let me send this to Anutheal because it's a piece of crap oh well. E-mail me please Anutheal and I'll try to give it to you in a different way.

- - - - - - - - -

Gil looked at the drawing that the detective had told the artist how to draw. Watery blue eyes stared out of a twenty something's face, the man seemed to be nearly chinless and he had a sad little straggle of blonde hair in what was an obvious attempt at a goatee.

He looked weak and gentle, accept for the hatred you could feel even through just a drawing of the man the slightly sadistic twist of his mouth and the hard gleam nearly behind the geekish glasses. Goren had never seen the man before in his life and neither had Grissom.

But they both new something about this man and they knew it well he was evil.

- - - - - - - - -

Darkness, and the sweet smell of rotting flesh, he reveled in it reveled in the death that surrounded him in his tiny one room apartment. Pictures were hung up on the wall, showing women in various states of agony.

He whimpered ecstatically, the sight of them they were so beautiful. But today he had made a mistake instead of killing the huge man at her side he had managed to kill his plaything.

Oh well he'd just have to kill the big man, and then find himself a new toy. These things happened after all, mistakes were made even by him.

Mistakes, but perhaps this would give him something more to do than to just toy with weak little women. He had seen the anguish on the big man's face as he cradled the tiny woman. He had made a second mistake when he didn't notice the big man pulling the gun from it's holster.

As he thought of the pain that his arm had caused a grimace crossed the watery features, with a sigh he popped another ibuprofen to go along with the three others already residing in his stomach.

Mistakes but then those could be fun too.

- - - - - - - - - -

Bobby pulled himself into conscious when he felt a hand swipe gently across his forehead, pushing the stray curls from his face. As he opened his eyes, the person who stood in front of him, a sigh of relief at seeing the man he considered one of his best friends.

"Deakins." the word was exhaled with a sigh of relief, he didn't think he could take any sympathy or pity from Lewis. The kind blue eyes watched his best detective and close friend as he woke up. Deakin's barely recognized him, the formerly intimidating presence was gone replaced by this shadow of a man.

Much to gaunt, with black marks under his eyes that made him look as if he had been socked soundly in both. "Bobby." And that was it Deakin's sat down almost regally in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

And that was how Gil found them nearly an hour later, the older man sitting their silently, he barely glanced at the door before his gaze returned to Goren's face. A Goren who seemed to be slightly more sane, and his color was slowly returning from it's deathly pallor that spoke of blood loss and death.

Deakin's finally tore his gaze away from his friend and stood striding over to grasp the slightly shorter man's hand in a firm grip. A glance was shot at Goren with a nod in response and he left the room without a word.

When Gil turned back to Goren with a question on his face, "My captain." "Ahh. I'm sorry to ask this all of a sudden but would you let me see the bullet wounds. We weren't able to get much off of the bullets we retrieved, but if we could get your permission as her next of kin we would like to perform an autopsy on her."

Silence was all that could be heard for nearly ten minutes and then.

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - -

At this same time and down the hall a ways a teenage girl threw a chair at a nurse who was coming into the room with her pills and a small glass of water.

"GET OUT...LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." The shriek brought Bobby out of a dead sleep yet again. The jerk that happened because of it, forced a yelp out of him. Deakins who had returned and fallen asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair woke up as well.

He was only just fast enough to catch Bobby from falling out of the bed but his weight though cut down by nearly 60 pounds was still immense. And he was only able to soften the fall enough to keep him from cracking bones or reopening the wounds again.

"What the...Captain, thanks." Bobby said shyly. "Your welcome, I'm gonna put you back up on the bed and then I'll see what the hells going on."

Bobby was already asleep again, the pain medication taking affect and keeping him unconscious. Deakins strode from the room, his face angry as he headed for the room from which the screams were still emanating from, though slightly muffled by the now closed door.

Deakins shoved the door open and smoothly ducked the vase that nearly clobbered him in the head. The next object thrown would have hit the nurse in the face if he hadn't caught it. He then proceeded to throw it directly at the teenagers feet.

"SIT DOWN." The thundered words made the girl sit sullenly on the edge of her bed. He turned to the nurse and said in a softer voice, "In room 240 you should check on Goren, he was startled out of a sound sleep by this girls tantrum, he fell out of the bed and I don't want him hurt."

The nurse paled the big cop was a favorite of the hospitals took his pills without complaint and never made any passes at the nurses who attended him a truly rare thing in this hospital. She slipped silently out of the room hoping that his wounds hadn't been agitated by the sudden movements.

The glare that Deakin's proceeded to lay on the girl made her cringe, he had daughters and the mixture of anger and disappointment was both real and practiced on his own children, it didn't have quite the same affect on her but it was close enough.

The man in front of her was well built and dignified looking with his silver hair and blue eyes. But he was clearly upset, that his friend had fallen from the bed. Her eyes stayed still for a moment as she thought about which expression to give him and what line would soften him.

Upset and repentant she decided, her eyes filled with fake tears and her lower lip trembled with what she thought was the perfect amount of sadness. Deakins had seen her blank expression and having heard what Bobby had said to the young man who had killed his uncle, he said, " Took you a second to find the proper expression didn't it?"

Her face went blank once more when he said that, nobody had ever caught on to her ploy before.

"What's your name girl?"

"Shannon."

- - - - - - - - -

And the end of the chapter is finally hear hope you liked it.

TATA

Gussiegal5


	4. Chapter 4

1Here we go and yes if it is what I think it is Shannon is a mary sue. But I needed something to bring Bobby back from the brink hope you like it. I still can't get a hold of my beta but maybe she'll E-MAIL ME this time around. Enjoy the story and the grammatical errors.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, Shannon, my friend could have severely irritated his wounds, if I hadn't caught him before he hit the floor." Deakins eyes were narrowed with rage but his voice remained smooth and calm.

"I am sorry sir." Shannon said softly.

"Well why are you here then you look healthy enough to me." The blunt question made her blink. She rolled her eyes, "My step moms a hypochondriac, every time I cough I end up here, but every time I do come here they make sure that I take something that really does make me sick.

Seems because my dad was a major contributor when this hospital was built they make sure that Laura is happy and content that she once again spotted a lethal bacterial agent before it got off the ground."

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Deakin with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably, well anyways I'd had enough I really don't blame the nurses their just doing their job it's those damn shift leaders. Every single one of them is a bloodsucking leech with their mouths firmly attached to the nearest rich ass."

Shannon started to say something else but was caught off by a shriek followed by an almost animal growl which rumbled down the hall. Deakin's turned around and bolted for Bobby's room where the sound was coming from.

Shannon was hot on his heels, she had heard a couple of strange sounds coming from the room ever since her stay had begun here and the fact that she had missed her latest shot kept away the nausea and dizziness her allergic reaction lent her.

Deakins kept going after he entered the room but she skidded to a halt. The man had to be over 6"5' even from just his position thrashing frantically on the bed held back by two security guards as he lunged for a man who judging by his recording device and rather oily appearance was a reporter who had somehow managed to get past the hospital security.

Deakins was trying to calm, Bobby down ignoring the man for the moment. Shannon was not otherwise occupied and the silver haired man already had more of her respect than her own father. She marched towards the hovering paparazzi. He barely noticed the slim blonde as she approached him, he quickly took notice when she grabbed him by the ear.

His squeal of pain, brought Bobby to an abrupt halt, before him was a slimly muscled blonde teenager about Alex's height, pretty face, with dark brown nearly black eyes . She had the tall reporter by the ear and was pulling him down to her level so her finger was waving in his face.

After she finished reaming out the stranger she started walking letting him make the choice of keeping his dignity or keeping his ear. Having already lost all dignity in his career he meekly followed still squeaking slightly when she twisted him around the corner.

Minutes later she re-entered the room Bobby had calmed down considerably and was apologizing to the security guards sheepishly. They were well aware of Harry " the snake in" Degrass and his abrasive personality not somebody you'd want next to your hospital bed after losing a loved one.

He's not near as scary looking when he's not trying to kill someone, thought Shannon. With a deep breath she strode forward arm stretched out in a friendly greeting. "Hi, I'm Shannon, Shannon March."

A hesitant smile crossed Bobby's face at the confident approach and waiting hand. He reached out and gently took Shannon's hand in his own dwarfing her delicate fingers.. "H..hi I'm Robert Goren, but you can c...call me Bobby if you like."

"Nice to meet you Bobby, so tell me wanna know what happened to ol' snake in Degrass?"

His smile slowly grew broader, "Yes I would like that very much."

Shannon's eyes started to sparkle, "Well see I was just going to drag him outside and make sure he was in a cab when I caught sight of this patrol car. Well I dragged him over and told the officer what had happened.

Seems you saved his career one time so he was none to pleased to hear that you had been upset by the likes of Degrass. So he cuffed him up and drug him off muttering something about DUI's and how many more their were in the daylight now a days."

While this conversation was going with Bobby looking better by the moment Deakin's stood and took the security guards from the room and let a frantic doctor know where his missing patient was.

"Thank god, I thought for sure she ran away from here this time. I keep telling her mother and the hospital administrators that the only reason she feels remotely sick is because her step-mother drags her in and forces her to take something which she is well aware Shannon is allergic to. It's enough to drive both Shannon and the medical staff mad." Still muttering about his do no harm oath, the doctor wandered off not even checking to see how his patient was now that he knew where she had gotten to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was hours later when Laura March entered her step-daughters room, only to find it empty and looking as if it had been ransacked as a pile up on the freeway had dragged away all personnel to help care for the incoming injured.

"SHANNON, where are you SHANNON."

Shannon winced hearing the shriek that could break glass if Laura tried hard enough. Bobby looked like his headache was coming back, with a vengeance at the assault of sounds battered at his mind.

Shannon stepped out into the hallway, "I'm right here Laura no need to get your panties in a twist." Shannon stepped back into the room for a moment. "I'll see you later Bobby, you really don't want to meet her. She'll probably start screeching about unfamiliar germs infecting her poor sickly step-daughter makes me wanna gag even when I am feeling well."

Bobby smiled weakly and waved good-bye falling into a deep sleep as soon as she left, if anyone had cared to look he had a small smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Their you see Shannon is not a bitch even though that's what I planned for her to be oh well as the killer of Alex thought in my previous chapter

"_Mistakes can be a good thing."_

TATA

Gussiegal5


	5. Chapter 5

1Yay, my next chapter hope you likes now I really wish more people would review I mean for those people that do review me with nice things to say I'm not going to be one of those authors who pretty much blackmails people into reviewing in exchange for chapters but I don tend to update more often if I get reviews

- - - - - - -

Chapter 5

- - - - - - -

Laura March grabbed Shannon by her collar screeching in her face, "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT." Rolling her eyes Shannon twisted easily out of the painful grip. "Oh ease up Laura you don't give a shit about me if I died you'd be happy cause then you can inherit everything."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little bitch. You were a mistake and the only reason that your father didn't drown you as a child was because you were the only child he could have disappointing though you were.

I don't care if you die or not you'll still not getting anything from your father you leech. The marriage contract we signed makes sure of that. The minute you turn eighteen you'll be out of the house."

Shannon sneered, "Well it's a pity you'll have to wait another two years before that happens you old

biddy."

Laura raised her hand in fury ready to smack the hated offspring of her husband. A firm grip on her wrist stopped that from happening. She turned in fury only to be greeted by the sight of a man in a nice suit and an ugly expression on his face.

Her face swiftly went from a snarling rage to sickly sweet, "Hello sir, how can I help you." Her face twisted into shock when he looked past her pointedly, "Hello Shannon everything alright here." "Yes Mr. Deakins it's fine I was just going to go sit with Bobby some more."

"You do that darlin, I'll just talk to your step-mother." Shannon nodded with a smile and slipped once more into Bobby's room.

"Well, I must say I've never met you before sir I would have remembered so how is it you know me." The sickly honey sweet voice of Laura March inquired. She had seen the Armani cut to his suit and knew he had to be someone of importance. Although how her little slut of a step daughter had met him was anyone's guess.

His voice was flat with a slightly cruel twist to his mouth. "I recognized Shannon's description of you, if you would excuse me."

He pointedly removed the hand she had put companionably on his forearm with two fingers as if touching a particularly fetid piece of trash. He than strode into Bobby's room closing it with a firm _click._

To stupid to recognize the verbal insult she nevertheless understood the physical and Laura narrowed her eyes in anger. Nobody ignored her, and got away with it, she'd have to see about who he was and then dig up some dirt on him.

- - - - - - - - -

Shannon was crying softly in a chair when Deakins stepped into the room with Bobby looking at her through the haze of pain medications which were finally taking affect his look of vague sympathy wasn't quite the support that Shannon needed.

Deakins slowly made his way over to her, he sat down in the remaining chair and said slowly, " You know as Captain of Major Case squad I would be most able to remove you from your current situation if you would like.

The only problem with that would be that Bobby and I must return to New York but if you would like to have a job taking care of Bobby and doing some errands for me I could get you emancipated or placed in my care."

Bobby shook his head slightly to clear the fog, "She could stay with me as well my house will feel empty with only one person in it, and I'm not exactly the neatest person around especially after an injury."

Seeing Shannon's slowly brighten he nodded firmly and fell back asleep. " I know I haven't known you two for very long but I really would love to take care of Bobby as long as he can take care of bodily functions by himself."

The wrinkled nose made Deakins chuckle. " But I don't think I'm ready to be emancipated do you think Bobby would be willing to be my legal guardian, even if we've only known each other for a day."

Deakins opened his mouth but was cut off by a shriek of rage from Laura March who had silently opened the door. " How dare you, she is my step-daughter she has no say in the matter of where she lives."

Deakins stood up anger blazing from his eyes, "If you and your husband don't wish to be arrested for child abuse and attempted murder I suggest that you shut your mouth and sign any papers I put in front of you."

"Who do you think you are, **I**am Laura March wife of the millionaire Ben March."

"And I you stupid woman, am Captain James Deakins of the New York City Major Case Squad. Now just who do you think the authorities will listen to now.

- - - - - - - -

_Same Time Different Place..._

Nick tore into his supervisors office at a dead run, "Grissom, Grissom." He skidded to a halt nearly dancing with excitement. "Nicky what is it." Gil pushed himself to his feet unaccustomed to seeing his friend so excited.

"You have got to see this, it's amazing." Saying nothing more Nick sped out of the office once more with Gil fast on his heels, the sight brought a new lab tech to a halt until his tour guide just rolled his eyes and said.

" And those two were Nick Stokes and our supervisor Gil Grissom. Now to the dna analysis lab." And with that Greg dragged the young woman away.

"Okay Nicky show me what's got you so excited." "Alright you know that security camera that we got from the gas station? Well I thought that it wouldn't be much use for us until I realized something. Watch."

Nick played the video once more but instead of having it focused on the big picture he made the computer zoom in on a puddle from that nights rain. In it a blurry figure could be distinguished, after some commands were typed in the face could be seen.

But not just the face which looked nearly identical to Bobby's description. But also the uniform and finally the name tag on said uniform.

"_Hi my name is _Billy_ and I have worked at Joe's for _3 _ years."_

The congratulatory slap on the back nearly caused Nick to crash into the screen. Before Gil could ask Nick brought up a mug shot from their database and their it was.

_Billy Mal_

_Age: 34_

_Height: 5'2_

_Weight: 134 pounds_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Eye color: blue_

_Hair color: blonde_

_Known aliases: Bill Kreature, Mitch Bolling_

_Rap sheet:_

_Burglary_

_second degree assault and battery_

_attempted rape_

_attempted rape_

_assault with a deadly weapon_

_Billy Mal has a warrant for his arrest for breaking parole he should be considered armed and dangerous._

"No shit."

_- - - - - - - -_

Now I know for a fact that in all truth that Deakins could do no such thing but I really wanted her to move back to New York so I figured why not. The rap sheet is kind of pathetic but I have no idea how they really look so please be kind

TATA

Gussiegal5


	6. Chapter 6

1Alright here we go a new chapter but be warned it's rather gross for the first page and a half or so. You can skip that part if you want to, I hope you like and please no flames

Many thanks and cookies for The Confused Ones reviews all should go and read her stories they rock.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The darkness was unbroken the shutters blocking out moonlight, and the candles remained unlit. Night sounds were drowned out by a deep pulsing rhythm the song rattling the fixtures and scaring the crickets into silence

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

what creates my own madness

and I'm addicted to your punishment

and you're the master

and I am waiting for disaster

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I drink my drink and I don't even want to

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to

I never look back cause I don't even want to

and I don't need to

because I'm getting away with murder

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder)

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

what creates my own madness

and I'm addicted to your punishment

and you're the master

and I am craving this disaster

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth again

I am getting away with murder

it isn't possible

to never tell the truth

but the reality is I'm getting away with murder

The lean figure swayed to this rhythm, arms slowly turned a bucket over his head and the sticky cold liquid slid down his naked form, the coppery smell of blood filled the room as his motions became more frantic. The crimson fluid was shaken from his body and onto the walls covering previous such results of his revelry.

When the song ended he fell bonelessly to the floor and remained limp for nearly a minute and the remaining fluid surrounded him mixing with the seed of his ejaculation, before a spasm seemed to take him once more. He crawled across the floor serpentine with only his forearms propelling him forward.

He rubbed his body against a blood splattered wall and then he finally slipped into a shower who's previously white tiles were now pink and as the ice cold water fell on him Billy giggled. "Bobby boy I saw your pretty new bitch, and I won't miss next time cause your gonna come to so you can watch me have fun. Aren't you jealous Bobby."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It's now safe for squeamish readers

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hospital room seemed an almost cheerful place during the day, but when night fell and the shadows took over, Bobby's memories haunted him once more.

Sleep was not only elusive but near impossible to find, and every time he fell into a light doze he was brought to full consciousness again by a picture of Alex moments after her death as she fell. But instead of the blank look of shock he remembered it was a curled sneer and hatred raged from her eyes, eyes which bespoke of blame and all of it placed on her once lover.

The fifth time this happened Bobby gave up any thought of sleep for yet another night. And turned on the light on his bed stand pulling out his copy of _The Count of Monte Christo_ so much better than the movie he thought as he once more read his favorite scene that of Edmund meeting the Priest. At some point during the night he fell into a deep sleep filled only with visions of Edmund facing Mercedes after over a decade.

And that was how Shannon found him when she came into the room at half past nine. A smile came over her face as she saw the book and walked quickly back to her room to pull her own favorite novel. When Bobby woke up nearly an hour later Shannon was curled up on a chair _The Three Musketeers_ opened to the fifth chapter.

The book went on the ground as soon as she saw his open eyes, for once free of the glazed look of exhaustion. She hugged him gently careful not to jostle his shoulder. His face lit up when he saw her and he returned the hug just as carefully.

They began a discussion on pro's and con's of Alexandre Dumas, which slowly morphed into exchanging stories of their childhood. Shannon's eyes were the first he had seen who did not fill with pity but sympathy and understanding when he spoke of his mother locking him in a closet for two days.

Because she wanted to protect him from the ghosts that were attacking her and then later taken from that same closet by the social services woman who had been called when Maggie Goren had explained to the police that she was afraid for her son and that maybe if someone took him away from her for a while she wouldn't have to lock him in the closet anymore.

Maggie had been moved to the home where she would live for the rest of her life as Bobby was placed into the care of his alcoholic father and bullying older brother. But that was all Bobby would say about his life after that and he asked her about her own childhood.

Shannon spoke of the neglect of a vague man who she only thought of as Ben who was always to busy to go to her plays and concerts. But never late to a board meeting or a date with yet another brainless super model.

"When Laura came into the picture, I thought things would be different she seemed so nice. I mean how stupid is that, she acknowledged my existence so she was a hero in my eyes. Any ways after the wedding Laura started sending me to the hospital constantly for the least little thing.

Until finally she didn't even need a reason because she got the owners of the hospital into her leech like grasp. I was fifteen at the time when they gave me that first damned shot on purpose."

She was going to say more when the door opened and a man she had seen entering Bobby's room before came in again and seeing the jacket with the letters CSI proclaiming his profession she kissed Bobby on the cheek and left the room without even so much as a meaningful glance from Gil Grissom.

"We found out who the man who shot your partner is." The words brought Bobby to full attention pulling himself into an upright position his previously lounging posture hard to get out of because of his shoulder.

"Who was it?" He asked frantically eyes darkening and skin paling the contrast bringing the normally ordinary eyes into full contrast and showing their green and gold sparks.

"A man named Billy Mal, do you recognize the name?" Said Gil as Bobby gave a violent start.

"Yes, yes I do, Al..Alex used to work in Vice she dressed up as a lady of the night. She was attacked by a man who went by Billy Kreature but whom was later found to be named Billy Mal. Nobody could find him and after nearly a year the investigation was laid to rest."

- - - - - - - - -

Their you go I told you that this chapter was creepy so don't blame me I scared myself actually if you can believe it. Hope you liked

TATA

Gussiegal5


	7. Chapter 7

1Sorry I haven't update lately I have the excuse that my fricken computer keeps spouting something about a lithium battery was improperly installed or some other such bullshit. So here we go the next chapter of Creature. Luckily I'm in a much better mood tonight then I was when I wrote my last chapter.

Got fifth place in a horse show yippee, not so yippee is that their were five riders in the class. Ah well pretty pink ribbon. Went better than the second where my horse tried to kill me. I didn't get thrown off luckily but still a lady said I had a good seat. And I tell you its from all that practice of staying on his back. Well enough about me nobody cares. Happy reading.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - - -

Billy was creeping through the hallways of the hospital, it had been absurdly easy to enter by way of the reception lobby nobody noticed one more young man coming in to see his injured brother.

With an appropriately sad face he had gotten Bobby's new room number from the nurse, Billy was counting on the fact that Shannon spent as much time with Bobby as possible. So hopefully they would be together talking about whatever present and future victims of his talked about.

Luck was with him on that moonless night, when Billy silently opened the door Shannon was asleep in the chair next to a similarly sleeping Bobby. Locking the door behind him and placing a chair underneath the door handle for good measure he didn't want to be interrupted from his fun.

He slipped behind Shannon unwilling to awaken them just yet, he watched the face of the detective who thanks to his grief now looked a good five years older than he had when coming to Las Vegas with his lover.

Shannon's first coherent thought as she awoke was one of pain. A razor thin blade had cut deeply into her neck creating a necklace of blood in its wake. She froze feeling that blade dig into the side of her neck and the fetid breath from the man behind her as he breathed words that awoke a terror in her heart.

"Wake him up." Slowly with a shaking hand she reached out for one of her few friends in the world, as his eyes opened first a glazed blur and then upon catching sight of the drama unfolding beside him his eyes sharpened.

Then torrents of hatred darkened them from the chocolate brown that Alex had loved to look upon to the black of preternatural rage. Through the ever shifting expressions on his face Billy only smiled a sickly sweet abomination.

"So nice of you to join us." He purred sniffing lingeringly on Shannon's neck a malevolent chuckle rasped from his throat as she shuddered with disgust.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Bobby looked into Shannon's eyes expecting almost anything other than what they showed. They held no terror nor worry, merely an implacable resolve and judging by her hand which inched ever closer to her pocket the desire to inflict harm on her captor.

Billy was ranting more inane words of rage and lust but neither of the two heard him as she pulled something out of her pocket, Bobby couldn't quite see what it was but Billy remained oblivious to it all.

His rambling were cut off by a sharp screech of pain as the wooden pencil Shannon had pulled out went with an unerring accuracy straight into his right eye socket. It didn't remain there long though, she removed it with a sickening sucking noise as she pulled it free. And shoved him away from her, before turning around in a crouch and headbutted him in the gut.

The wind knocked out of him, Billy was a threat to no one, but Shannon loomed over him and slowly purposefully ground her heel into his groin. If Billy had been able to breath another shriek would have been heard.

Just than the door imploded with the force that a frantic security guard had kicked it. A retired cop he was ready and willing to die for the detective, but what he saw brought him to a halt a sheepish look on his face.

"Well it looks like you have everything under control here sir."

Bobby's answering smile was mirthless, "Almost, would you be willing to lend me a phone I need to call both the crime lab and my boss they'll need to know that a murderer is in custody."

Shannon's voice rose from the shadows, "And if you would I really don't want to keep my foot here for any real length of time do you have a pair of handcuffs by any chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_The next week..._

When Gil Grissom walked into Bobby's room the next day he saw how much more relaxed the bear of a man had become after the arrest and capture of Alex's murderer.

He came in with a smile and hopefully good news, "Bobby, Shannon." He nodded a greeting to both which they returned turning towards the door where he stood both looking expectant and hopeful.

"I have very good news, Billy Mal has been sentenced to the death penalty which was to be carried out within a month. Billy had apparently repulsed the jurors as much as he had every other normal human being.

It had taken them a miraculous three minutes to give the judge their answer of guilty of murder of a police officer in the first degree and assaulting of a police officer in the first degree.

Grissom had simply watched in disgust as Billy Mal had attempted to go over the table at the judge barely being restrained by his lawyer and three guards as he was drug cursing and fighting from the room.

Gil watched with pleasure as Bobby's face lit up at the news Shannon nodded happily to herself.

As he turned to leave them Gil spoke over his shoulder to Shannon, "Oh and apparently his voice was still slightly high pitched Ms. March."

A slight giggle escaped Shannon before she attempted a straight face that fooled no one. "How ever could that have happened." The older men smiled at her attempt to copy her step mothers snooty accent and failed miserably.

Bobby face fully serious turned once more to Gil and he spoke in a deadly serious voice, one that broke at the end of the sentence.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you enough, Mr. Grissom. All I can say is if you have any sort of problem all you need do is call me and I help you in any way I can. Y..you made sure that A..Alex's murderer was buried underneath a pile of evidence so much so that neither I nor Shannon had to te..testify."

Gil turned around and offered his hand in reply to the man's statement. "It was a pleasure to watch that scum break down, I will say this for you Mr. Goren you are anything but a dull man. Have a good life and you will be sure to hear from me in the future if only just so that I can have someone to talk to."

"I would like that very much, have a nice life Gil."

"And you Bobby. And you."

With those final parting words Gil strode from the room smiling at the laughter he could hear coming from the room as Shannon launched herself into Bobby's arms hugging him with glee until his body gave a slight wince at the pressure, and she withdrew face starting to hurt so wide was her smile.

- - - - - - - -

_A month later..._

Shannon grunted as she tried to lift up one of her box of books. How did paperbacks weigh so much, her lungs labored as she pulled and tugged with little effect.

Bobby seeing this walked up beside her looked down and with one hand somehow managed to pick it up as while holding a box full of her clothing with the other.

He quickly dropped the one he had been previously carrying into the waiting arms of Shannon before heading towards the elevator doors.

As they both reached the door Shannon opened the door for her newly appointed guardian. He headed for Shannon's room where he put the box gently down on the floor next to her new book case.

As these were the last of the boxes Bobby headed for the kitchen to grab some lemonade for the both of them while Shannon flopped down on the couch in an exhausted heap.

Gratefully taking the slightly sour liquid, she managed to drink the entire cup in less than thirty seconds. Bobby actually beating her to the task by swallowing his in one swig.

Shannon carefully put the glass down and stood up to lock the door before sitting down once more by his side planning on putting her head on his shoulder she only got about half way there before falling deeply asleep. Her head and let gravity do the rest, feeling the heavy weight of her head on his shoulder Bobby looked down and smiled contentedly.

He had always wanted a daughter. And with that final thought fell asleep as well head lolling backwards onto the head rest of his couch.

- - - - - - - - -

I was thinking of ending the story than and making a sequel but I decided against it for one reason. I'm lazy and don't feel like thinking up a cleverish title so therefore R and R and I'll try to get another chapter out to you before to long.

TATA

Gussiegal5


	8. Chapter 8

Okay ya'll I know I haven't updated in MONTHS but my computer decided to be a bastard and wouldn't let me on. At the moment I'm using my mom's computer, whee where both thrilled with that… not. Alright so this is my least liked story but I got inspiration from a really angsty story I read about this couple where one died and the other just gave up on life and wasted away until he died needless to say depressing much. I don't really know how bad this chapter will turn out but here's the summary Bobby's back at work and Shannon's at a new school neither are adjusting well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whispers followed Shannon, as she made her way through the halls; here she wasn't known as the daughter of the famous Ben March. Here she was just the new girl with a strange taste in clothes and her nose always in a thick book. Those who didn't think nerd, thought weird.

Shannon's style was radically changed from that which her step-mother had forced her to wear, instead of loose to big sweaters and baggy jeans. She wore leather boots with a 6 inch heel that clung like a second skin up to mid-thigh, with a pair of black jeans colored with silver snakes which seemed to writhe in the slightest light hung low on her hips. Her silvery blue top barely reached her navel allowing the silver chain attached to a collar that hid the scar the knife that Billy Mal had tattooed into her skin, acted as both a necklace and led down to a pierced navel. The sleeveless duster and huge hoops completed the unlikely ensemble. Her hair was pulled back in an intricate bun with two real chopsticks holding it in place.

Her copy of _Crime and Punishment _was held in front of her face like a shield as she walked around people by seeing their legs. One outstretched leg was hopped over nimbly with barely a pause in her stride. As she reached the door her book was snatched from her grasp by a looming senior. Her annoyed gaze met his, he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Why ya reading this crap, ya wanna melt your brains or something?"

"I like to keep my mind working, with pristine clarity now give it back to me you great lummox."

He obviously hadn't understood one word in five that she had said but he had been distracted enough by the more than one syllable words to cross her lips and she was able to wrench the book from his loosened grip.

With a huff she entered her first class of the day, Algebra two. Yippee.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Detective Robert Goren's day wasn't going much better. Sympathetic stares followed him as he made his way to his usual desk, which was now directly across from the empty one of Alex's.

This morning he had woken in a foul mood, lightened only briefly by the presence of a Shannon letting her wild taste in clothes free for the first time. He himself had lost so much weight he had to pull a suit that he hadn't been able to fit into for nearly five years, and it was still slightly baggy around his hips.

No one but Deacon had as of yet gained the nerve to actually speak to him, with is drastically reduced weight and frozen features nobody dared.

He wasn't yet healed enough for active duty but even during paperwork you could see the lifelessness, something seemed to mildly amuse him for a moment and he looked up as if to share it but then quickly looked down seeing the empty desk

Deacon stood beside the man quietly for a moment then finally simply gripped his shoulder for a moment and then returned to the office just as silently as he had exited.

When lunch time rolled around Goren heaved himself from the chair looking slightly more alive as he headed for the door. He had promised Shannon he would take her to lunch on this the first day for both of them.

- - - - - - - - -

Shannon heaved her own sigh of relief as her Chemistry class was finally released from their torment by the bell. She headed speedily towards the door, looking forward to lunch with her new guardian.

As she stood outside waiting for him to come the same mouth breather that had taken her book before walked up behind her followed by two of his buddies. They slowly circled around her like vultures only uglier.

Her hands on her hips Shannon snarled, "What the hell do you want?"

"You're new to this school so you don't understand." Began one of the first boy's lackeys.

"Yah." Another chimed in. "But where here to tell it to you."

"If we tell you to move, you move if we tell you to do our homework for us you do it. And most importantly if we tell you to get on your knees you do it." Finally the first boy said trying to look frightening.

Shannon laughed in their faces she had faced seen a homicidal 6"4 cop try to kill a reporter and had a serial killer threaten her with a knife in the dead of night. They didn't scare her, besides if the thunderous expression on Bobby's approaching face was anything to go by he had heard enough and was ready to rip into them.

None of the boys noticed his approach and continued to prattle about rules as her smirk grew and grew.

"Gentlemen." The single word had every syllable emphasized and was spoken simultaneously as a deep growl that caused a shiver to go up the would be thugs backs. They slowly turned and came face to face with a chest and then even more slowly looked up into a face that promised many painful things.

The pale skin and gaunt features along with his bulk caused all three to look almost immediately back at the ground. One hand grabbed the two lackeys and the other their leader as he frog marched them into the main office and demanded to speak to the principal or whomever was in charge of discipline.

Shannon stood by his side head barely reaching his chest but unconsciously copying his stance. When the guidance councilor came out of his office he winced upon seeing the three hooligans and the stormy faced man who was obviously the guardian of the new girl.

He searched frantically to place her and finally came up with Shannon he had only met her the once while he was leading her around the school showing where the classrooms she needed to know where and also where to find him if she had any problems.

Obviously she had, every time he had attempted to punish the boys he had his hands tied by the principal who was unwilling to upset their powerful parent in any way.

When he gestured the five into his office they came with an easy saunter obviously expecting to get out of this as they had the last time a parent had said they threatened their child with rape if she hadn't done their bidding.

Boy it had been funny when the principal had made her apologize for lying, and it had been even more fun what they had done with her that night in repayment for trying to get them arrested.

The plaque on the wall pronounced the guidance councilors name to be, Gareth Zada. He had taken this job in the hope that he would be able to help children instead he had been trapped in a nearly intolerable position letting teens hurt other teens.

The furious expression on the looming face was enough to know that the boys had once again told somebody their _rules_ and this time he guessed her father had heard them, her large father he amended as the man shoved all three boys into chairs and then gallantly pulled out a chair for his daughter who patted his cheek lovingly.

No not father, he remembered that Shannon had recently been adopted, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the name of her new guardian.

The man looked as though he had been through hell and back with to big clothes and a grim look in his eye that turned the brown eyes to black.

He didn't even try to hide his own exhaustion as he exhaled on a sigh. "It was those rules again wasn't it."

"Yes." The surprise and then disdain that showed what he thought of a man who hadn't had these delinquents arrested for at least sexual harassment.

"The principal of this schools it would be unwise to arrest or even give a detention to the three main benefactor's families, who allowed this school to come into existence. He has tied my hands on all matters pertaining to this gentlemen and frankly I'm sick of it if you wish to press charges against them I will personally testify against them as well as get a girl to testify to her own rape at their hands."

"You knew about something like this and did nothing?" Bobby growled.

"The principal had some black mail material on me that held my tongue until now but I can honestly say it will no longer ruin my life to have it brought to the eye of the public."

Nodding in vague understanding, Bobby let it go for now but as he stood and held the door open for Shannon he said this.

"I will be pressing charges, Mr. Zada, have no doubt about that and any help or testimony you could supply us would be most helpful good day."


	9. Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - -

_Bobby stood at the threshold of the door to his bedroom. Their bedroom he corrected himself. He smiled gently, as the love of his life shifted restlessly and then calmed as she found a new, more comfortable position, not once waking from her deep slumber._

_He moved silently over to her side and leaned down to kiss her, at first her lips were warm and pliable and then they grew cold, as Bobby struggled to get away from the kiss he opened his eyes. The sight before him was horrific, Alex was swiftly rotting and bones began to show through desiccated musculature. _

_Finally he flung himself away from her landing on the opposite side of the room. Alex stood to follow him, but stopped a foot away from him and said "You did thish to me, you did it. YOU! You did thish to ush!" Her words were slurred, from her rapidly disappearing tongue and a greenish lump of her lip fell to the floor. And suddenly her arms were filled with a babies corpse who looked at him just as accusingly pointing a finger until that to fell from it._

_"NO!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

Shannon was ripped from her sleep, by the inhuman shriek, from Bobby's room. She was out in the hallway and tearing open the door before she even gained full conscious. Bobby hit the floor just as she did, he was still screaming tearing at his face as if he thought if he could just rip his eyes out of his head, the demons would leave him be.

Shannon ineffectually tried to pull his hands away from his face this just earned her a stunning blow to her shoulder that knocked her on her ass. Truly frightened, she frantically searched for something, anything to wake him.

Her eyes lit on the half full glass of water that had helped Bobby swallow his pain medication. She made a desperate grab for it and dumped its contents onto his head.

The feeling of the luke-warm water worked, his eyes snapped open and after another second regained their sanity. His face was raw from his self inflicted wounds, they were clearly claw marks and ran the length of his face but were worst around his eyes, blood dripped from the deeper scratches.

Bobby looked at Shannon for a moment before he, stood up and headed for the kitchen, he didn't make it two feet when a slender hand dragged him back. He gave only a token protest before allowing the teen to hold him in a protective embrace.

The sobs of the big man, scared Shannon almost as much as his nightmare, they were dry, but his entire body heaved and trembled with the to long pent up emotions.

He had said all of the right things at his appointments with the councilor who had been easily fooled into believing that his inner wounds were healing. He had told nobody about the baby until that moment when Alex had proudly stated who its father was. His child, the one he had known was destined to turn his life around, then he would have known that he was not like his own scumbag of a sire.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Shannon, silently placed a small cup of yogurt in front of her new guardian and watched attentively as he ate it and when he stopped she tapped him on the arm until he began again.

Once it was completely gone, she reached for it and then winced as she had used the shoulder that Bobby had struck. Seeing her quickly hidden expression, Bobby reached forward and pulled the shirt sideways enough that he could see the angry looking bruise already beginning to form.

"Don't you even start." Shannon said firmly as Bobby opened his mouth, which he quickly shut again. "You were obviously not yourself, and you will not take the blame for it. I should have never tried to touch you in the first place, when you were obviously distraught."

- - - - - - - - - -

Andy Selkie, stood for the first time in the Major Case Squads bullpen he looked around until he spotted his new captain. Detective Selkie had been transferred from Washington D.C. after he had asked to be posted anywhere but that city.

He was the only one Deakin had been able to find that was willing to partner up with Goren. Every single one of the squad sympathized with him, over his loss but no one was willing to work with him.

He rubbed his already throbbing head, as he saw the man walk through the door. Andy Selkie was a man of contrasts, with a height to almost match Goren, but a his bones were slender, giving him the look of a greyhound, or thoroughbred, depends which species you wished to compare him to.

His platinum blonde hair was offset by sun darkened skin, and green eyes, at twenty-six he was a full twenty years younger than Goren, but he came highly recommended by both his commanding officer in the Marines, and his previous Captain.

The only reason he had been transferred was because he had requested it. Apparently he had his own problems with coworkers, and that had been all that Deakin's had been able to gleam from the interviews he had, had with the two men.

As Andy made his way towards his office, Deakins popped another pain killer, downing it with a chug of black coffee. He stood with a smile on his face and an outstretched hand. The handshake was firm but swift, Andy made no attempt to squeeze the hand harshly.

Nodding towards the empty chair in front of his desk he to sat with a slight thump. "Welcome to Major Case, Detective Selkie."

Andy nodded and said, "Thank you sir. May I ask about my partner?"

Deakins eyes sharpened, "What makes you think that you'll have a partner."

Andy replied calmly, "Because, sir, there is only one desk without belongings on it, and it is directly across from another which is occupied. Also all of the other detectives present, have a partner."

Deakins smiled slightly, oh yes, Andy would fit in just fine hear, now if only he could make sure that Goren wouldn't kill him, or spook him off.

"Your, partner just walked through the door detective."

Andy turned to survey the man headed towards the door, he had a teenage girl trailing in his wake. Both of his eyebrows went up at the, appearance of his new partner.

Tall, very tall, but much to thin for that big of a frame, was his first thought. He looked like he had been socked in the face twice with the black which outlined both of his eyes. The clothes were Armani but slightly to big around the waist area.

What shocked him the most though, were the livid marks that criss-crossed his face, obviously very fresh and if the slightly reddened tips of his fingers said anything, self-inflicted.

Oh boy, this wasn't going to go well, judging by the apopylptic appearance of his new bosses face.

"Goren what the hell happened to your face?'


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is going to be odd but I want you to go read the paragraph after the first one in my profile if you want to listen to a hilarious song made up on the spot in the show _Who's Line is it anyway. _They rock just ignore the first part with Drew Carey; go to type _doo wop Diana._ Trust me you won't be disappointed.

And now that I am in a sufficiently artistic mood from watching _The pursuit of Happyness._ I will weave you some more of my tale.

Oh yeah and my new favorite quote. _Don't be stupid. It's not smart._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andy watched as his new partner, flushed slightly then lowered his head staring at his feet in fake fascination. But the teenager reacted on the opposite end of the scale, her head came up and she sneered at the imposing form of her guardian's boss.

"Can he help it if he has nightmares?" She asked defensively. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder which he had struck earlier that day and she winced so that he removed it almost a once but he had still gotten the message across to her to be silent.

Andy watched Deakin's face lose its purpling tone and his face lost some emotion. A throat was cleared and then Deakin switched topics to something just as painful but less likely to get him punched by a girl of about half his weight.

"Alex's body will be returned on Friday, if you've made any other plans for the funeral please tell me and I'll make sure that it's carried out."

"You know how Alex's family reacted, I'll need to speak to her siblings about what she wanted and what they want but I want you to keep her parents away from me, please." Goren said this all in a monotone unwilling to show weakness in front of the stranger.

The man was either doing in errand for somebody higher up or he was going to be his new partner thank god it wasn't a woman he didn't know if he could have handled that.

Deakin's face was still set in a mask so Andy felt the need to introduce himself if only to reduce the tension that was slowly turning all of the oxygen in the room into a vile soup.

He shifted his weight slightly bringing Bobby's head around so that his eyes focused on the stranger in their midst. He saw all that Deakin had seen but his sharp eyes noticed a scar on his neck that looked as if he had been the victim of an attempted slit throat.

A broad hand with scarred knuckles was offered which he quickly accepted Alex's voice ringing in his ears from a similar meeting several years ago.

_"Okay Bobby, now this is what Homo sapiens do when they greet each other."_

_"No Alex that is what Europeans and their offshoots do."_

_"Bobby…!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"No your not."_

The handshake was more a quick grip then anything else, neither of the big men attempted to do any more than what was considered polite.

"Andy Selkie"

"Bobby Goren"

Shannon rolled her eyes and then waved her hand in between them so that they looked down to her height.

"By Bobby I gotta get to school."

"Don't let those little punks do anything to you."

"Please I've got the _oops they tripped _line down pat."

She gave a come hither move with her finger until Bobby's cheek was low enough she could kiss it in farewell.

She gave the same indignity to Deakin's and waved farewell to Andy.

As soon as she had left Deakin's eyebrow rose in question.

"Little Punks?"

Bobby's face hardened as he told the story of the group of thugs at his fast becoming a daughter in everything but blood at her school.

Deakins own face grew grave and then a wicked smirk, twisted his lips before he motioned for both men to go get acquainted with each other on the way out the door Bobby heard Deakin's pick up the phone.

"Hello, sir, I have a favor to ask of you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Bobby started to lead Andy to Alex's old desk, Andy stopped him.

"Bobby, I need to grab my box of things from my car if that's okay with you."

"Yeah sure, need any help?"

"No thanks it's only a couple of things, I'll be right back, and then maybe we can talk."

"Yeah." Bobby muttered. "That's what they all said, and then they ran away screaming after I sniffed a dead body."

Andy kept on walking pretending to not have heard what the older man said. All the while he was thinking _Good God I thought I was the only one who did that!_


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's been awhile but oh well I just haven't been in the typing mood and as of this moment my pinkie feels like it's going to fall off after being slammed in a car door. My new classes are kicking my ass in terms of free time so sorry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Andy returned to the eleventh floor he held only a small shoe box of personal belongings. Bobby watched in relief, one of his previous partners _he had lasted a week_ had seemingly managed to drag half of his apartment with him. Bobby smirked slightly at the thought of the pompous man's swift entry and exit from his life. Well who knew the man would run away at the first textbook explanation of necrophilia.

Told with vivid clarification of course, nothing less could be expected of mad scientist Goren.

Returning his thoughts to his present partner just in time to see Andy place a picture of him, and a gorgeous young woman, she held a toddler in her arms that reached happily towards a butterfly floating near his head.

Andy watched Bobby's face go white before he bolted towards the bathroom. Swiftly following him he managed to reach the still swinging door and hear the sound of retching.

Moments later Bobby did the impossible by looking even worse than before he had seen the photo.

By this time Deakins who had seen the flight was also in the room with the two other men.

"Bobby?"

"I'm…sorry sir, it's just, I'd rather not talk about it."

And with that his expression closed off completely setting into the newly grim norm.

"Is there a new case sir?"

"Yah Bobby there is."

"Well than lets get to it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shannon's day had been going remarkably well, the band of jerk offs had avoided her like the plague. Seemed Bobby had managed to scare all thoughts of molesting her out of their minds.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as the principal led what had to be a new student into the room. Shannon watched the tall slender teen shrink into himself for a moment before apparently finding his confidence once more.

The principal left quickly leaving the teen to flounder eyes darting around for an empty space and a welcoming glance from one of the multitude of strangers.

Shannon's welcoming smile and empty table decided him. He made his way over with the overly cautious stride of a recent growth spurt. He sat down gently as if afraid the rickety piece of plastic wouldn't hold him.

He gave her an endearingly crooked smile, and the hopeful light in his eyes decided her.

"So…what's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Resorting to pick up lines already I'm disappointed."

She snickered for a moment before offering a slender hand. "Shannon."

He grabbed it and then turned it upright so that he could kiss her fingers like a gentleman of old. "Shawn." The effect was ruined when her hand slipped from his slightly sweaty grip.

She smiled approvingly ignoring the embarrassed glint in his eyes. "You'll do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh my god it's less than two pages long after how many months blah blah blah deal peeps my fingers aching and my c.d. player just ran out of juice so you'll have to excuse me.

TaTa

Gussiegal5


	12. Chapter 12

My god it's an update on the story only one person is regularly reviewing Yay and prepare for some disgusting imagery…no not that sickos mention necrophilia even once and the world goes nuts anyways I am talking about the crime scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andy gripped the oh shit handle moments after he had decided sat in the passenger seat. Goren's driving was erratic at best he was unable to keep a constant speed and his muttering switched from text book definitions of rarely used insulting words to normal cuss words that made Andy want to laugh in between bouts of nausea.

The vivid streaks of red had disappeared and were barely noticeable though the pale skin and blood shot eyes were harder to miss.

When Goren finally pulled the SVU to a screeching halt Andy vaulted athletically out of the vehicle both eager to get to the crime scene and away from his new partners rolling death trap.

When they entered into the shabby hotel room Andy heard a nearby CSI mutter to his companion.

"Oh great here comes the grim reaper and his newest victim."

He was happy to see that the older man was not amused. "Shut it Danny your gonna rag on a guy after what you did."

"But Mac."

"Enough, shut up and do your job or I'll fire you the first chance I get."

"Sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After both detectives had studied the crime scene for a good two hours, Bobby muttering his ideas and Andy surprisingly had finished a few of the incomplete sentences when he had gotten stuck on an idea.

They circled the body of the young man, the youngest son of a governor the entire reason behind the Major Case Squads appearance in the notorious hotel. It was famous both for it's clientele and the fact that all were male. The only woman that ever entered this room was the maid in the morning who spoke two words of English.

"No… Clean?"

_**Nasty Crime Scene Skip if you want**_

The pictures of the body showed a handsome young man with no apparent signs of bruising or trauma of any kind, well except for the blood that had gushed liberally from his rectum and stained the once cream bed sheets a disturbing crimson slowly drying to brown.

His hands and feet were cuffed respectively to the head and foot boards of the bed. The cuffs were well padded and left not so much as a bruise on the delicate skin that they encircled.

Bobby leaned until he was inches away from the victims mouth and sniffed deeply, searching for any sign of alcohol or drugs on his breath.

Andy was on the other end studying the blood on the sheets and after he had slipped on a pair of rubber gloves he probed the rectum easily searching for the source of the blood and waving a photographer over so that they could get a good angle on the picture of the strange object thrust into the poor mans most private place.

Danny kept the thought to himself this time but couldn't help thinking that _Oh great now theirs another one._

_**End of the Crime Scene**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shannon giggled quietly as she listened to Shawn his hands were waving around expressively reminding her of Bobby sometimes and just himself at others.

She was glad that he had the same study hall as her and hoped that he would be willing to keep talking to her after he made some other friends, after all she wasn't the most popular person in the school since the threat of the mayor himself that in his own words, "If I ever see such blatant favoritism and acute stupidity on your part again sir I will make it my personal campaign to ruin both your school and the boys, thereby ruining their families.

When he had finished his latest story she cut in with a hopeful look in her eyes, "Hey Shawn, would you be willing to come hang out with me at my house after school today?"

He smiled that endearing smile and nodded his head in vigorous agreement.

She returned the smile and than continued chatting with him telling him about a time with Bobby that had her nearly convulsing with laughter on the floor.

_Story:_

_Bobby stood stiffly holding the delicate instrument carefully in his hands clearly afraid that he would accidentally break it._

_"Oh come on Bobby, put the fire cracker on the ground and than light the wick."_

_It may not have been the fourth of July but Shannon couldn't help herself from buying the small fire cracker which promised to spin about on the ground throwing sparks and finally imploding into a little miniature Chinese paper lantern._

_When Bobby finally lit it, it spun all right, out of his hands and onto the ground while it twirled madly about Bobby tried to scramble away from it but all he managed to do was get directly in it's erratic flight path._

_The instant it hit his foot a bright light blinded Shannon for a second and when her eyes finally lost the spots that dance in front of her she started laughing._

_There stood grave, moody Bobby with singed eyebrows and the lantern laying limply at his feet._

_End Story:_

Shawn was laughing just as hard as Shannon at the end of it. He barely managed to blurt out his question.

"Who's Bobby?"

"That's sort of a complicated question Shawn your just going to have to meet the man."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And their we go an update on Creature aren't you proud of me.


	13. Chapter 13

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_6 years later_

Still pale and with the gaunt look of death hovering over him Bobby Goren had never recovered from the death of his partner and lover, he looked as though he were walking to his own funeral in the tux as he led Shannon down the aisle toward Shawn. She looked radiant in the swathes of gauzy fabric that made up her wedding gown.

As he gave away his little girl to the man that she had loved since her senior year of high school. The look in Shawns eyes made him look away. They were bright with love and the promise of a future full of children and life.

As he took his seat in the front pew of the magnificent cathedral directly in a beam of sunlight tinted the colors of the stained glass that it shone through.

When Bobby saw the happy pair kiss he smiled through the tears that streamed down his face.

He walked over and hugged her in congratulation and after kissing her on the cheek leaned until he could whisper in her ear.

_"You look beautiful Shannon, Love you always."_

She smiled as well and whispered in return

_"Love you to daddy."_

He smiled gently at her and than walked away.

While the couple was happily carried away by the limousine Bobby headed towards his own car.

Pushing a button on his computer sent an e-mail off into cyberspace headed for Shannon's computer.

He than calmly climbed into the seat and drove away from the place of such fantasy and love that he wanted to cry for any other reason but happiness.

He drove for hours only reaching his destination as the sun slumped heavily out of the sky. When he caught sight of his destination a catch in his throat was the only evidence of anything other than bland interest in the canyon which followed the road or was that the other way around.

He shrugged made no difference now anyways, and with not a change in expression he purposefully did not turn and allowed his car to go sailing over the edge and through the fence which slowed the speeding vehicle only slightly.

As the car tumbled over the edge Bobby's last thought before darkness overtook his vision as the car hit the ground and burst into flame was.

_I am joining you now Alex, I waited for Shannon to be happy and now it's my turn._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shannon and Shawn's return to their apartment was slightly less enthusiastic than their exit from it nearly three weeks ago. Shannon had been surprised when Bobby had not called them the entire time they were away but she expected to hear at least one message on the answering machine from him.

When she turned on the computer minutes later she immediately saw the e-mail from him and smiled in happy anticipation that quickly disappeared and her strangled cry of horror brought Shawn on the run.

He quickly read over her shoulder before pulling her into an embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder.

_Dear Shannon and Shawn_

_I didn't want this to be the first thing you read on your return from your honeymoon but it had to be this way. I've been alive for many years but ceased to live when Alex died. I have hopefully been dead for three weeks now, you know I could never sleep Shannon well now I can._

_Love You Dearly_

_Robert   
Goren_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The funeral was held in an empty place, they had found his body and placed what was left of it into the casket which remained closed throughout the funeral.

The gunshots were quickly a thing of the past and around the grave stood only Shannon, Shawn, Andy, and Deakins. They remained their even as the rain began to fall from the sky.

After nearly a half an hour of silent contemplation all four left the lonely grave. With only a vivid red rose to highlight the grey marble and the engraved words in beautiful script.

_Robert 'Bobby' Goren_

_1959 – 2013_

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows. And what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide._

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it, I know their wrong, wait_

_And see. Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, _

_The lovers_

_The dreamers_

_And Me._

_May you finally rest in peace, beloved father, decorated officer, with a love untold for her._

On the lonely hill only one other grave stood as a silent sentinel.

_Alexandra 'Alex' Eames_

_1966 - _ _2007_

_Love doesn't make the world go round._

_Love is what makes the world worthwhile._

_Forever rest my darling until the day that I greet you once more and when that day comes please rejoice with me in the fact that now and forever I will always love you._

_Loved by many, missed by all, with a love untold for him._

_Fin_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm finally done, I finished a whole story for the first time yippee even if the ending did make me cry and the confused one is probably going to be organizing a witch hunt for me.

Hope everyone who read this enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

TaTa

The soon to be burned at the stake

Gussiegal5


End file.
